Registro
by Coward Montblanc
Summary: Apenas o que acontece quando você junta um casal, uma câmera, um sofá e privacidade.


**Registro**

O Avox batia com os dedos nas pernas enquanto esperava, impaciente, o irmão terminar de posicionar a câmera em frente ao sofá em que estava sentado. Ao ver a luz que indicava que estava sendo filmado, sorriu de leve, ao mesmo tempo em que via o outro sentar-se ao seu lado.

"Isso mesmo, sorria para a câmera." Castor brincou, pegando no queixo de Pollux com um das mãos e o guiando para um beijo lento e carinhoso - que ele sabia que seria apenas o começo. Ele mesmo nem sabia porque tinha aceitado a ideia do mais jovem deles mesmos se filmarem enquanto faziam sexo, mas havia alguma coisa em Castor que fez com que a proposta fosse irrecusável - aquele jeito otimista de sorrir, a maneira com que ele prometera que ficaria obviamente só para eles, e talvez, devia admitir, parte de sua própria curiosidade.

Bem, não era como se estivesse sendo ruim até agora. Porém, era até irônico como ele ainda tinha certa timidez durante a filmagem, sendo que trabalhava justamente com isso.

As mãos do mais novo divagavam pelo seu braço e nuca, aprofundando o contato entre ambos. Antes de se separarem por completo em busca de ar, Pollux recebera uma lambida travessa nos lábios, que o fez arrepiar-se levemente.

O seu irmão percebera, é claro. O Avox soube disso imediatamente ao ver o modo como sorria, tão travesso e ao mesmo tempo sedutor, enquanto já cuidava de desabotoar a camisa do uniforme que eram obrigados a utilizar no Distrito Treze, completamente branco, expondo aos poucos a pele clara de seu torso, marcada pela violência da Capital.

A princípio, ele tinha vergonha de despir-se na frente do outro, mas aos poucos acostumara-se, e até mesmo descobrira que Castor gostava de brincar com as cicatrizes, exatamente como estava fazendo agora. Seus dedos tateavam pelas mesmas, delineando cada local com delicadeza, como se quisesse lembrar-se de onde ficava cada uma, exatamente.

O deslizar das pontas dos dedos do rapaz não falhava em deixá-lo com os nervos agitados, começando a excitar-se. Deixou com que os braços movessem por instinto, logo despindo o próprio irmão mais novo da cintura para cima. Não demorou muito para aproximar-se da pele exposta, não resistindo e mordiscando um dos mamilos já rijos, fazendo o mais novo gemer e suspirar.

Logo as mãos de Pollux trilhavam o lógico caminho para baixo, chegando até o cós da calça de Castor. Brincou com o elástico momentaneamente, provocando mais ainda antes de apalpar o volume que já se formava ali e de descer o zíper o suficiente para que pudesse enfiar uma das mãos por dentro da roupa íntima do parceiro, tendo enfim contato direto com o sexo do mesmo. Não pode evitar de sorrir, divertido, e de direcionar as orbes azuis até a face do outro, como que questionando a rapidez com que ele se excitara.

"Fica me olhando assim porque não sabe do seu estado..." Retrucou, invertendo as posições. Aproveitou de que estava por cima para retirar completamente a própria roupa, deixando-a no chão.

Com rapidez, abaixou a calça e a cueca do mais velho, expondo-o aos seus olhos – e às lentes do equipamento que continuava ali. Não resistiu, e teve que lamber os lábios enquanto tocava-lhe a extensão com firmeza, indo da base até a glande, onde demorou-se mais e o suficiente para fazer com que o irmão passasse a ofegar em voz baixa.

"Viu só como está duro? E como você é sensível..." Comentou, pressionando a glande do mais velho, estimulando-o ali. Com a outra mão, massageava-lhe os testículos, sem usar força. O Avox via-se tendo que apoiar as mãos no sofá, quase arranhando o tecido.

Castor riu baixinho da situação em que deixara o parceiro, satisfeito com as reações do mesmo. Parou de masturbá-lo assim que sentira o líquido pré-seminal em sua mão.

"Desse jeito você não vai aguentar muito tempo quando eu usar a boca..." Riu, deitando-se com a face próxima à ereção do outro jovem. Olhou de relance para a câmera, e percebeu que esta captaria muito bem o que ele planejava fazer a seguir.

Começou devagar, com beijos e lambidas carinhosas pela extensão do sexo alheio, aproveitando sem pressa cada centímetro de sua pele. Sabia que o mais velho já estava ficando impaciente, então deixou de enrolá-lo após algum tempo, pondo-o enfim na boca.

Sugava o falo com vontade, movendo-se o quanto podia. Fechava os olhos azulados certas vezes apenas para concentrar-se no que fazia, enquanto que em outros momentos direcionava-os para Pollux, apenas para deleitar com as expressões faciais do mesmo, assim como estava adorando o modo com que ele acariciava-lhe o cabelo ruivo e ofegava em incentivo.

Ao notar o quanto ele estava pulsando em sua boca e no quanto ele conseguia sentir o gosto do líquido transparente, achou melhor parar. Pollux soltara um grunhido relativamente insatisfeito com a ideia, e também porque a saliva em contato com o ar o deixara com frio – mas aquilo logo passou quando ele notou o modo com que Castor apertava-lhe as nádegas, expondo a sua entrada.

"Parece que vou ter que te preparar antes. O que é uma pena, porque eu estou morrendo de vontade de te foder agora mesmo. Sabia?" Disse, pondo um dos dígitos no interior do Avox.

"Mas eu não quero machucar meu irmão." Completou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Mesmo que o mais velho não pudesse falar, ele ainda achava o jeito de Castor completamente sensual. Não sabia ao certo se era o tom rouco pelo desejo, se era pelo arrastar leve das palavras, pelo fato de que era tudo direcionado diretamente para ele, ou talvez fosse tudo junto, mesmo. E não era como se ele não pudesse responder com ações.

Remexeu-se no lugar com o acréscimo do segundo e do terceiro dígito sem aviso prévio, porém deixou-se relaxar. Fez um gesto discreto com a mão para que o outro soubesse que já fizera o suficiente, e este retirara os dedos de dentro de si.

Assim que terminara de fazer aquilo, puxou-o pelo pulso, fazendo-o sentar-se em seu colo e exatamente na frente da câmera.

"Assim você vai poder ver tudo depois, Pollux... Inclusive como você fica lindo quando goza." Explicou, puxando-o mais para perto de si.

Posicionou-o por cima de seu membro, deixando com que o parceiro ditasse o ritmo da penetração. Doera, claro, mas ambos já tinham experiência o bastante para saber que era assim. Castor aproveitou para deixar as mãos na cintura do mais velho, que buscava apoio nos próprios joelhos.

"Você ainda é bem apertado, sabia?" Disse, o que fez o irmão corar mais do que já estava. Castor apenas riu, beijando-lhe as costas carinhosamente antes de começar a movimentá-lo pelo seu membro, no começo sem muita segurança devido a posição um tanto incômoda e estranha em que se encontravam, mas logo ambos se acostumaram. Ao mesmo tempo em que aproveitava-se do interior do mais velho, beijava e lambia-lhe as cicatrizes nas costas, o que apenas fazia Pollux ofegar e gemer alto.

Não demorou muito para que ambos chegassem ao orgasmo – o mais velho primeiro, seguido não muito depois do mais jovem. Não se importaram em controlar as próprias vozes, visto a intensidade do momento – e eles seriam capazes de despistar qualquer espécie de fofoca que começasse no dia seguinte sobre eles e barulhos estranhos.

Cansado, Pollux deitou-se no sofá, enquanto assistia o irmão desligar a câmera cm um sorriso matreiro na face.

"Perfeito! Agora é só fazer duas cópias; uma pra você e uma pra mim!" Comentou, entusiasmado. O mais velho não pode deixar de rir um pouco com o jeito tão animado do outro, ainda mais depois de um orgasmo.

Respirou fundo alguns segundos antes de levantar-se, buscando um pedaço de papel e uma caneta, onde escreveu uma mensagem simples e dera para o outro.

"Na próxima vez, você fica por baixo."

Castor sentiu o sangue correr até as bochechas, mas não pode deixar de concordar que aquilo era uma ideia justa. E isso significava que aquela vez não seria a única em que a câmera seria usada de forma indevida.

Não que eles dois ligassem.

**X**

**Eis aqui meu OTP slash e meu guilty pleasure de Jogos Vorazes: Castor x Pollux. Ou como eu gosto de chamar, CasPol XD Sei que eles são irmãos e tal, mas eu acho que eles combinam bastante _ E eles são tão fofos juntos! : Além disso, só o Castor pra entender o Pollux e tal... Tem um lado bem angst também. Na verdade esse casal é baseado em puro angst, mesmo que nessa fic não transpareça isso XD**

**Espero que tenha gostado! :3**


End file.
